Undercover
by Nikki-luvs-youuuu
Summary: Sakura is sent on an important mission. She must join the akatsuki. What happens when she begins to fall for a certain someone? Who will she betray, him... or konoha? May change to M later. I suck at summaries. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Me: Ello :) uhh. Theres a poll on my profile so... VOTE OR DIE! rawr.

Sakura: Like you could even hurt them.

Me: I could! With the power of fanfics! Anyways... on with the story.

Music I listened to while writing (maybe you want to listen too?) :) :

(1) Morning (from naruto)

(2) Strong and Strike (from naruto)

(3) Loneliness (from naruto shippuuden)

(4) Rising Fighting Spirit (from naruto)

(5) Nagareboshi (from naruto shippuuden)

(6) Hey Stephen by Taylor Swift

(7) Blue Bird (from naruto shippuuden)

(8) Need to be Strong (from naruto)

* * *

Sakuras POV

I yawned. Its been kinda boring lately. Nothing happens. Now, since im a medic, i dont get to go on as many missions. I was laying on my couch when I heard a knock on my door. "Coming!" I shouted.

When I opened, it was an anbu, this caught my attention. "Lady Tsunade wishes to see you immediately," said the anbu. I nodded and we both poofed to the tower.

.:~:.

(2)

"Sakura..." lady tsunade trailed off, "I have a very important mission for you. You may decline if you wish, I will understand." "what is the mission, m'lady?" I asked. She stared at me for a long time, "Join the akatsuki. Be the leaf's spy." My eyes went wide. I was shocked.

"As I said, you may decline." She reminded me.

"Hai. Demo, I accept." I said, confident.

"This mission is top secret and no one shall no about this except for you, me, and the anbu that brought you here," she informed me.

"Okay. How shall I go about doing this mission?" I pondered.

"Take a walk in the woods just outside the north gate tomorrow morning. I will send five anbu to arrest you. Run. Dont fight them," she instructed. "Hai!" I said. "Good luck, sakura..." she said. "Thank you, shishou," I bowed and started walking.

"Sakura..." I turned around. "Thank you... You are the best person for this job, because you were my apprentice and one of the best medic ninjas to ever live."

I smiled, bowed, and left.

* * *

(3)

I packed everything I needed. This was my last night in this apartment. My home. My village. With my friends. My... _life._

I had to say goodbye to everything...

I felt a single tear roll down my cheek. I clenched my jaw. Trying to stop the other tears that were threatening to spill over. Naruto wont ever forgive me. This is going to hurt him so bad... the tears started streaming down my face. Sasuke left. Now im leaving. I sighed.

I fell asleep thinking about what will happen tomorrow...

* * *

As Lady Tsunade told me to, I went for a walk.

"Haruno Sakura."

(4)

I turned to see five anbu, just as she said. _Its time_, I thought, "Hai."

"You are under arrest. We were sent by the Hokage. You must come with us," explained the anbu.

_Someone kill me now._

I pretended to be surprised. I turned around and ran as fast as I could. I looked back quickly, they were fast. I jumped on tree branches, ran over rivers, and dodged their weapon attacks until I crossed the border.

I looked behind me to find nothing. Once I crossed the border, they stopped chasing me. _I made it! _**OH yeah!**_ Ive never been so tired. _**Tell me about it. **_Okay, shut up inner. I need to find a small in to stay in tonight._

_

* * *

_

A few days later...

(5)

I walked along a dirt road. Its been tough, being a missing nin. I couldnt even stay in one hotel for two nights! _Please come soon, akatsuki. I need a place to stay. I need to have people to talk to. It sucks being alone, _I thought. Do you believe in coincidences? I didnt usually. Until now.

"Finally, we fucking found you."

I spun around. Akatsuki. _Finally._

It was two guys. One had silverish white hair and had his cloak ope- ooh. a six pack.. _What am I talking about? Hes an akatsuki member!_ I mentally slapped myself. He also held a scythe-type weapon. The second had a mask on. And a hat on. All I could see were his eyes, which were an eerie color.

"Pink hair. Who the fuck dyes their hair pink?" spat the guy with the silver hair.

"its natural, you stupid old fart."

"I may have silver hair, but im not old," he frowned, but smirked after a couple seconds, "thats even more fucked up, but sexy."

I blushed and looked the other way.

"Anyways, you are coming with us," said the guy with the mask. "if i dont?" i asked.

"we fight you," the guy with the silver hair said. _Im too tired to fight,_ i thought, _nevertheless, im going with them._ "Fine," I spat. The guy with the silver hair smirked, "Im hidan by the way, and this piece of shit is kakazu," he pointed a finger at the other guy. I nodded.

(6)

Before I knew it, I was being carried bridal-style by hidan. I blushed furiously, and he just HAAAD to notice. "You look tired, I might as well carry you to the base."

Even worse, as I said before, his cloak was half open. He was so warm, and he had a six pack, and- SNAP OUT OF IT! I cant think like that! But I had a hard time not just snuggling up to him. I pretended to fall asleep while he was jumping from tree to tree. I felt his gaze on me when he felt my breathing even out. Since i was "asleep," I "cuddled" closer to him on "accident." I felt his heartbeat quicken. I mentally laughed. _Lets tease him._** Sounds good. Muahaha!** I squirmed until I basically was facing him and I grabbed onto his cloak. It beat faster and I felt him getting hot. I nuzzled my face in his chest and sighed deeply.

(7)

Suddenly, he dropped me and I was laying on the ground. I winced in pain. I got up slowly while hidan glared at me. He was obviously embarrassed. I mentally high-fived my inner. "We're at the fucking base now," he said with such a serious, monotone voice. "We are at the fucking base now," I mocked in a low voice. I giggled like a little girl in a candy store.

(8)

He turned around in an instant and bitchslapped me so hard I fell over. He looked over at me furiously. "im so- sorry! Wait! Dont-" I was cut off by his foot stomping on my face. Kakazu couldnt help me, he already left. He took his foot off and stomped on my ribs. I coughed up blood. I was too tired to fight. I looked at him with sorry eyes. He gave me a death glare.

He cut himself. What is he doing? He jumped away from me and drew some weird sign on the ground.

He slowly walked to me, smirking. He stabbed me with his scythe in my stomach. I winced and screamed in pain. His whole body turned black and white and he moved back to stand in the sign on the ground, which was a triangle surrounded by a circle.

He took out a long pointed sword-looking thing. "Lets experience the punishment of jashin!" he screamed, then gave a crazy laugh. He stabbed his left shoulder blade. I screamed, and felt my shoulder blade hurt too. "Does that hurt? aww. Im sorry," he mocked. He twisted it in deeper. I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Suddenly, I saw itachi appear behind him and stop him, "Leader-sama told you to stop, shes joining the akatsuki, that means no hurting her. We heard her screaming all the way inside the base." He looked at me, as I just lay on the ground, not wanting to move, otherwise, it would hurt too much.

"Leader-sama wishes to see you, sakura."

* * *

Me: Hoped you enjoyed! Should I continue? R&R please! And answer the poll on my profile too! Exactly 1500 words, EDIT: not anymore :( Bc i had to edit a few things, its not exactly 1500 words... thats NOT cool ):

Until next time... JA NE!


	2. Joining the Akatsuki

Me: Welcome back :D And hidan, you were so meeaaannn to sakuraaaa :'(

Hidan: She deserved to be punished by jashin.

Me: You just got nervous because youre not used to having someone care for you :)

Hidan: You can shut the fuck up now.

Me: Uhh, I can NOT shut up now :D but thats sooo kawaiiiiii. Hidan cant handle his feelings :3 awww.

Hidan: Fuck you.

Me: You mean :| Enjoy ppl!

Music:

(1) Nervous (from naruto)

(2) Glued State (from naruto)

(3) Closer (from naruto)

(4) Jiraiya's Theme (from naruto)

(5) Heavy Violence (from naruto)

* * *

SAKURAS POV

"Sakura, leader-sama wishes to speak to you."

I nodded weakly and lifted up my right hand to heal my shoulder. Hidan cursed under his breath and walked in the base. Once I was healed enough, I followed itachi.

I stopped once I saw huge doors. They were decorated by two lions, one on each door.

"Are you going to stand there all day?" Itachi asked.

"Gomenasai. I ran over to him and entered the doors. He stepped aside and motioned for me to step forward. I obeyed slowly. "Haruno Sakura," I heard a deep voice say from the shadows. "H-Hai," I stammered. "Do you know why we brought you here?" he asked. "Iie," I replied.

He waited a while before explaining, "We want you to join the akatsuki. We need a medic, you have incredible strength, and you were Tsunade's apprentice, and surpassed her." He paused again, "Would you like to join?"

"If I dont want to?"

(2)

"We will kill you, you already know where are base is."

"Then I dont really have a choice," I said, "I will join the akatsuki."

He tossed me a ring. "Put that on your left pinky, itachi will show you to your room," he instructed, "You are dismissed." I did as told, then I bowed.

I turned to leave. "And sakura," he interrupted, "Who did that to your shoulder?" He already knew. He just wanted to make things worse. I knew he already knew Hidan did that. "Uh. Um.. It was nothing. It was just from rou-" "Dont lie to me, sakura," he interrupted again. I let my head fall, "I-It was..." I trailed off, "H-Hidan." "I will see to it he gets punished," said the leader.

"a-ah! Iie, I was mocking him playfully and I guess he took it the wrong way. It was my fault," I defended him. He started laughing, "What do you know, hidan, shes actually defending you." My eyes widened. Hidan walked out of the shadows, "Who knew she would. I thought she was going to sell me out first chance she got." He smirked. I panicked and walked out the door ignoring their chuckles.

(3)

"Ready?" Itachi asked, who was still waiting outside the door. "Hai." We walked down long, dark hallways. It seemed to go on forever.

We stopped in front of a door that was a light pink with a white border. "This is your room, it was decorated by deidara. The kitchen and living room is down the hall to the left. Go there when you are done, sakura," he explained. I nodded, and he disappeared in that direction.

I entered the room. It was _beautiful_ it was white with a sakura tree painted in the corner with branches extending around the whole room. It had little pink sakura flower moldings stuck to the wall. I made a note to myself to thank deidara later. My bed had white sheets, it actually looked like it had a pink tint to it. I had a mahogany bookshelf with medical books, including forbidden ones too. I also had a mahogany desk with a pink lamp. I loved my room.

I took a shower and got cleaned up. I skipped down the hall, smiling. I was eager to meet everyone, a little nervous too. I saw a rather bright light at the end of the hallway. _Thats probably the living room._ I walked through the doorway. Of course, everyone stared at me and I blushed.

"Uh. Hey... Im sakura," I introduced myself.

"So your the new member huh? Hidan told us about you," said a blue-skinned man, "Im kisame by the way."

"Kakuzu, as you know."

"Deidara, yeah."

That caught my attention. "Thank you for decorating my room, I love it," I smiled sweetly, which he returned, "No problem, yeah. Glad you like it."

"Itachi, obviously."

"Hidan, like you could forget someone as sexy as me." I turned bright red, he noticed and smirked.

"TOBI! AND TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! TOBI IS HAPPY HE GETS TO MEET A PRETTY NEW MEMBER LIKE SAKURA!" Wtf. He talked in 3rd person.

(4)

"Last but not least, SASORI!" My head spun around. I thought this was a joke. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, "YOU SHOULD BE DEAD! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" He smirked, he appeared right in front of me and whispered (so sexily) into my ear, "Thats what you think cherry blossom." I fainted.

********

**

* * *

**

****

Psst. Sakura! Wake up! You just fainted in a room with super hot guys that will rape you if you dont wake up.

Oh my inner was gooood at waking me up. I shot up blushing deeply. Everyone was just as they were when I fainted. "Didnt think I would scare you that much, sakura," laughed sasori. I frowned. "Shut up," I retorted.

(5)

"So sakura..." kakuzu trailed off.

"Yes, kakuzu-san?" I asked.

He gave me a look, "What happened to your left shoulder."

_Are you kidding? This came up_ again.

"Uhh. uhm.." damn. i couldnt think of an excuse. "I fucking did that," hidan confessed, "What do you care?" Kakuzu and Hidan stood up at the same time glaring at each other. Suddenly, Kakuzu's hand turned black and he punched hidan into the ground, "Nothing, just wanted to know." And with that, he walked away. I stood there, confused.

Itachi came up behind me, "You should heal that completely before it gets brought up for a THIRD time," he suggested. I nodded and healed my shoulder. _I wonder why kakuzu reacted that way..._

* * *

Me:Hope you guys enjoyed. It was short. I know. Im sorryyy. Ill update soon. I promise, as long as I dont get too much homework. R&R PLEASE! **And answer the poll on my profile!**

_Until next time... _JA NE!

xoxo

Nikki


	3. Forgive me?

Me: Kon ban waaaaa! Miss me? Of course you did not... :'( But Ive missed you guys! I love you guys! Im glad i dont have a lot of hw lately. I can update more.

Sakura: Thats creepy. You love them?

Me: No It Isnt. o.o

I might add some side couple... CHOOSE! no deisaku or sasosaku... i already have a lot of fanfics for them.

Itasaku

Kakusaku

Kisasaku

peinsaku

**ACTUALLY, NO KAKUSAKU THEY WILL HAVE BROTHER/SISTER RELATIONSHIP.**

All the other pairings I LOOOVEE :D

Me: Im so tired. Im a little sick. But hey, im uploading at least 3 chaps a week. Cool, ne? I dont understand why people take so long. Oh wait. Cuz they have lives. I dont have a life. I dont own naruto. :'( Deidei wouldnt have died. Or any of the akatsuki. Boohoo. I feel like crying.

ENJOY PPL!

Music:

(1) Heavy Violence (from naruto)

(2) Alone (from naruto)

(3) Sakura's Theme (from naruto)

* * *

SAKURAS POV

(1)

**LAST CHAP!**

_"So sakura..." kakuzu trailed off._

_"Yes, kakuzu-san?" I asked._

_He gave me a look, "What happened to your left shoulder."_

**_Are you kidding? This came up again._**

_"Uhh. uhm.." damn. i couldnt think of an excuse. "I fucking did that," hidan confessed, "What do you care?" Kakuzu and Hidan stood up at the same time glaring at each other. Suddenly, Kakuzu's hand turned black and he punched hidan into the ground, "Nothing, just wanted to know." And with that, he walked away. I stood there, confused._

_Itachi came up behind me, "You should heal that completely before it gets brought up for a THIRD time," he suggested. I nodded and healed my shoulder. **I wonder why kakuzu reacted that way...**_

_**Chapter... uhm... 3!**_

Hidan stormed out of the room after kakuzu, furious.

(2)

"what happened anyway?" Itachi asked. I looked at him questioningly. "I mean, why did he put a curse on you?"

"Oh... uh..." I paused for a while, hesitating. "It's okay. You dont have to tell me," he said. "Ill tell you, I dont care," I said. I saw everyone listen. Sasori and kisame stopped watching tv, deidara looked up from molding his clay, tobi stopped playing with a ripped part of his cloak, and itachi kept watching me.

"I thought it was funny how he cursed a lot, and when we got to the base, he said 'we are at the fucking base.' So i mocked him JOKINGLY and repeated that, bc he said it in such a low, monotone and serious voice. He took it the wrong way and snapped," I explained while looking down at my feet, avoiding gazes.

"Over that? What a jerk, I mean, if I did that, I would have an excuse, you killed me, so I would hold a grudge," Sasori commented. I looked at him sorrowfully.

"But that was before we were commrades. I dont hold a grudge, dont worry," he shot me a reassuring smile. I returned it with an even sweeter smile, "Thank you sasori-san." He scooted a bit and patted the seat next to him on the couch, which I gladly took, still beaming.

Kisame chuckled, but returned to watching the tv. Tobi got up and skipped. Yes, skipped. to his room.

NORMAL POV

Little did sakura know... hidan was still listening and heard the whole thing. He actually looked sad. _I guess I did over react... Ill apologize later..._ he looked down and walked to his room.

SAKURAS POV

(3)

"Goodnight everyone!" I waved. I walked slowly down the hall. _Im so tiiiirredd..._ I yawned. **Me too.** _Not you again! I thought I got rid of you after training with tsunade!_** Sakura. Im apart of you stupid.**_ Ohh yeahhh. Whatever, go away._** Fine.**

"Sakura..." I heard someone call out.

I turned around and saw hidan. I blinked. He took a big step towards me, he was still carrying his triple bladed scythe.

I cringed and took a small step backwards. I looked into his eyes, which seemed so sad... and lonely... My eyes softened.

"Im sorry about earlier... when we got here.. i guess, well, I kind-" "Its okay, hidan. I forgive you," I smiled. I closed the gap between us and hugged him.

He blushed a deep red.

Then I noticed...

He had no shirt on. Just the akatsuki fishnet/ mesh pants.

I was hugging him.

Scratch that, hugging his torso.

Which was bare.

As in, no shirt.

He had a six pack :D

His body was so warm... I could stay like that the whole day... but, of course...

I fainted.

* * *

Me: Hope you enjoyed. Little fluffy ness at end. Haha. I like that word. Fluffy. Fluuufffyyy. But its not as weird as... chuckle. AAAHHH! Thats so cool! Chuckle. *giggles* Chuckle chuckle chuckle. I just chuckled. HAHAHAHAH.

Sakura: O/./././O I. hate. you... Why. Did. I. hug. him?.!. (I had to put the periods in between. otherwise it wouldnt stay. it would just go to O/O. that doesnt look like shes blushing, ne?)

Me: No, you love me.

Hidan: Ew. She hugged me. Grody.

Me: *frowns* be nice. Oh btw ppl, R & R!

Until next time... JA NE!


	4. Kisame vs Sakura!

Me: Helloooo people! ah- oops. Excuuuuse meeee. hahah I just burped xP I had carls jr. :D yaaaaay for the big carl. So far for the couples-

pein- 1

kisame- 1

itachi-1

WAAAAHHHH! theyre all even x( Keep voting! Ill tell you when to stop! :D

Hidan:Fuck you! I hate you!

Me: WHY D: I didnt even do anything!

Hidan: Yes you did! As we fucking speak, your planning some fucking evil plot for the bitch and me!

Me: Oh, so you know already. MUAHAHAHAHAHA! At least you will be expecting it :D

ENJOY!

Music:

(1) Natsuhiboshi (from naruto)

(2) Survival Exam (from naruto)

(3) Raikiri~Thunder Break~ (from naruto)

(4) Need to be Strong (from naruto)

(5) Turn over (from naruto)

* * *

SAKURAS POV

(1)

I sat on my bed... thinking. I missed all my friends, lady tsunade... especially naruto. I wished I could just be sitting next to him, sai, and kakashi-sensei, in ichiraku's. I felt a single tear fall onto my lap. I pulled up my legs onto my bed as I leaned against the wall. I hugged my knees.

I couldnt hold back the tears anymore... I put my head down and cried my heart out. I was in my room, so it was okay to cry, bc no one was likely to come in anytime soon. Oh I was so wrong. I heard knocks on my door. I sniffed. I tried to answer, but nothing would come out. I gave up, I just put my head down and cried again.

Whoever it was, walked in. I looked up slowly. It was hidan. Oh joy, he would just make fun of me again. That thought made me cry harder.

"G-Go away, h-hidan. Yo-our just g-g-gonna ma-ke fun o-f m-me agai-n," I managed between sobs. He looked at me sympathetically. He started walking over to me, "I-i said g-go-" My eyes widened as he sat next to me and wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his chest.

"Let it out," was all he said, and thats all it took for me to let go of all the tears. I turned my head, burying my face in his cloak, well, chest, his cloak was open... again -_-" His chin rested on the top of my head. I grabbed on to the front of his cloak and cried, and cried. It felt as if we were like that for an hour. I calmed down.

"Better?" he asked. I nodded slowly. I sat up straight. "Thank you, hidan. Im sorry you had to be caught up in this," I forced a weak smile. He got up and looked the other way, "Im glad your better, but lets go to the fucking kitchen, im so fucking starved." He went back to his original personality. I sweatdropped (anime style! :D).

We walked down the hall, he was leading the way. I liked hidan when he was in his sweet, kind mood. I smiled to myself as I wiped the rest of my tears off.

(2)

I walked into the living room, hidan walked into the kitchen.

"Hey sakura!" Kisame greeted, "I was about to challenge someone to a match," he smirked mischievously, "I challenge you(a/n: I choose you! hahah. pokemon. those were the days :P)?" I thought for a while, "Okay, fine, i accept."

"Grrrreat, shall we go?" he said, flashing me a grin, showing his sharp teeth. I shivered. Kakuzu, deidara, kisame, itachi, sasori and I walked out the base to the training field.

NORMAL POV.

Hidan walked into the living room after making ramen, "What the hell? Whered everyone go?" he thought aloud. He stood there puzzled.

SAKURAS POV

Kisame looked over at me as we were walking to outside, and he said, "Ill go easy on you." I smirked, "Alright, lets get started." We walked out onto the middle of the field. We both got into our fighting stance.

(3)

He sprinted towards me. _Damn. Hes fast for such a big guy_. He swung the samehada over his down. I barely dodged. _Maybe too fast_. I did a backflip away from him.

I took a couple kunai out and charged. He smirked, "A head on attack? Really?" I threw them, he put his sword up to block them. _JUST AS PLANNED!_ His sword blocked his view from me.

I disappeared and when he put his sword down, i wasnt there. "Hm?" I heard him say.

I appeared behind him, "SAKU-PUNCH!" I yelled as I hit his back with a chakra-filled fist.

He grunted. "You little-!" he yelled at me. I smirked. He was obviously embarrassed that I landed a punch on him. He returned the smirk. My eyes widened. I saw a huge wave of water coming. I jumped up as the water flowed under me. He disappeared under the water.

The water leveled out just as I landed. I looked for him, the water was so blue that I couldnt see anything underneath. I stood, trying to find him quickly.

(4)

I saw huge sharks jump out of the water and were coming straight for me. I was completely surrounded. I cursed under my breath. As they almost hit me, I sent a surge of chakra through my feet and ran. I nearly got hit by the sharks. More sharks came after me. I kept running. One hit me. I fell into the water.

I heard deidara yell, "No! Sakura-chan, hm!" I was slowly sinking. I saw kisame swimming towards me.

My eyes widened and I swam to the surface. I jumped out, I jumped high above the water. Maybe too high. Kisame jumped up and appeared behind me. I saw everyone else's eyes widen. He swung the samehada over his head and onto my shoulder. I flew into the water with a gigantic splash. My shoulder was bleeding a lot. I tried to swim to the top, but I couldnt use my right arm.

Kisame jumped into the water and swam towards me again. _Damn. Can I ever get a break? _I got to the surface. I stood on the water and ran. I saw kisames shadow following me. I looked behind me, he was still close. I looked ahead. "KUSO!" I shouted as I saw a clone ahead of me. "Water prison jutsu!"

My eyes widened. Water surrounded me. I tried to move, but my body wouldnt budge. I thought of a way out, but I was running out of breath, fast. I focused my chakra into my left hand and tried to punch my way out. It worked! I grinned. "FUCK YEAH!" I screamed. I ACTUALLY broke the jutsu from inside the 'prison.' _My turn,_ I thought.

(5)

I smirked as I sprinted towards him. I hit him with a chakra-filled punch. He was still standing there in shock. He went flying and hit the nearest tree. He grunted and started coughing blood. "Enough, Im out of chakra," he admitted, "and im tired." He laughed. The water slowly disappeared. "Ohh yess, life can surprise you all the time," I said. He chuckled(a/n: CHUCKLE HAHAHA), "Yeah, it sure can, pinky."

I healed my shoulder completely and jogged towards him. I knelt down and started healing him.

Once he was healed, we both walked over to the others.

"Woo! Sakura won! Sakura beat kisame!" Kakuzu cheered as he threw me up in the air, not bothering to catch me afterwards. I fell on my ass. They all laughed and walked into the living room. I got up and raced after them.

* * *

"Where the fuck were you guys?" Hidan yelled as we all walked in. "I beat Kisame-kun at a battle," I grinned. He stared dumbfounded, "Noooo! Seriously?" He asked. Kisame laughed and nodded.

"Didnt think you were so strong," Hidan said. "Excuse me, i beat kisame, and i killed sasori," I stated in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone as I pointed at kisame, then sasori. Sasori chuckled and playfully punched me and wrapped his arm around my neck and pulled me into a brother-sister sibling hug.

Everyone laughed as I was choking from the lack of air.

_The akatsuki arent that bad, theyre regular people, that just have a record. I like the akatsuki,_ I thought, still choking D:

* * *

Me: DID YOU ENJOY? I hope you did! R&R and ANSWER THE POLL ON MY PROFILE PULEEEAASSEEEE!

Sakura: That choke hurt.

Sasori: Softie.

Sakura: SHut up *glares*

Sasori:*glares back eviler*

Me: *sweat drops* We better go before this gets ugly. Eheheheh...

Until next time... JA NE!

~Nikki


	5. Pranks result in kinky stuff

Nikki: hi guys...

Hidan: what the fuck is wrong?

Nikki: my parents are fighting. and i hate my life, i really wish i could just disappear, they keep shouting at each other, its so deafening. i cant help but cry, no matter how hard i tried, i couldnt hold back tears. sketching manga/watching anime and writing/reading fanfics are my only escape from life. Ahem. Sad, depressed mood is gone. I have to get intoo a good mood to write fanfics :D but i cant die just yet, i have fans that need me to continue and finish this fanfic! :D I LOOVE YOU GUYSSS!

Hidan: I actually felt a little fucking sad.

Nikki: we all know you did :)

Hidan: yeah, i know- wait. huuuuh? No! I didnt feel sad! Waaaaiiitt!

Nikki: teehee. seee?

Hidan: Shut the fuck up, bitch.

Nikki: asshole

Hidan: whore

Nikki: Douchebag

Hidan: Slut

Itachi:*sigh* nikki-chan doesnt own naruto, nor will she ever. MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN!

Nikki and Hidan: *gets caught in illusion and starts falling asleep*

Music:

(1) Playful Mode (from naruto)

(2) Sexyback by Justin Timberlake (a/n: i never knew sexy was gone :?)

* * *

SAKURAS POV

(1)

Sasori and I decided to play a little "prank" on hidan today. We went through a looot of trouble. We hid around a corner, chakras masked, and watched hidans door. We heard him yawn and get up. We started giggling. We heard a girly scream and we burst out laughing. He busted through his door when he heard us laugh.

"WHO THE FUCK PUT A FUCKING LIFE SIZE GORILLA PLUSH THING IN MY SHOWER?" he screamed. He saw us hiding around the corner, we stepped out of hiding. "WHY YOU- IM GOING TO SACRIFICE YOU BOTH TO JASHIN-SAMA!" he yelled as he walked towards us, still shouting, "AND WHOEVE-" he was cut off by him falling straight into the next trap. A log swung from the ceiling and hit hidan in the back.

We fell on the floor laughing. He turned bright red, and furious. "I WILL FUCKING KILL ALL YOU MOTHE-" he charged at us... just to fall in a huge ditch we covered with a fake floor.

We almost died laughing. "I-i think-k w-we sh-should r-run-un now," I said between laughs. He nodded and we started running. bc in...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

Hidan jumped out of the ditch and he sprinted after us, cursing the whole time. We ran to the living room, before we entered, we ducked when going through the doorframe. We joined everyone, including leader-sama and konan, in the living room, waiting. Youll see why in...

3...

2...

1...

Hidan ran straight into the saran-wrap we put in the door frame. He fell on the floor, tangled in a plastic mess. "IM GONNA KILL EVERY FUCKING ONE OF YOU HEATHENS! JUST YOU WAIT! JASHIN-SAMA WILL LOVE TO HAVE YOU AS SACRIFICES!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

Once he got untangled, he charged for the group of akatsuki members, tackling me in the process. I coughed when we landed.

(2) **WARNING! LEMON! DONT LIKE DONT READ! (short though)**

He leaned over and whispered in my ear, "I'm gonna have to punish you for that, my little sa-ku-ra slave." He picked me up and thew me over his shoulder and walked to his room. Everyone was just staring, wondering what 'my' punishment is. I mouthed, 'help me!' but no one moved. A couple of them blinked.

He put me down and thew me onto his bed. I looked up at him. He had the most devilous smirk ever. "Time for your fucking punishment, sakura-_chan,_" he said. My eyes widened as our lips met. He wasnt joking when he said **FUCKING **punishment. He sat next to me and pulled me onto him so i was straddling him, not breaking the kiss. _What am I doing? Ah! Dont kiss him back!_ I slowly kissed him back. He broke the kiss and his teeth grazed my ear. "Oh come on, you can do SO much better than that," he whispered in a husky voice.

His lips locked with mine again. He licked my lips, asking for entrance. I hesitated. He grabbed one of my breasts and I gasped, just to have his tongue thrust into my mouth. Our tongues battled for dominance, he obviously won.

He nibbled on my jawline, then my neck. He slowly went further, and further down. "Hm. This is a fucking problem, we wiill just get that out of the way," he smirked mischievously as he literally ripped my shirt off my body. He frowned, "That too." He un hooked my bra and threw it across the room. He took one mound in his hand as he sucked on the other one. "A-Ah! Hidann!" i moaned. He switched and i arched my back. Wanting more. He kissed down to my skirt. and slid that off and threw it across the room as well. "Ooh. Your already wet," he chuckled. He licked the folds of my womanhood and i gasped. He thrusted a tongue into me, "H-Hidan! Oh Kam-i!" I yelled. "Thats right, i want you to scream my fucking name," he said. He slid a digit into me. "Ah!" I moaned again. He added another. And thrusted faster. I gasped as he added a third. "Oh hidan! Im gonna- AH!" I released. He slid his fingers out and licked them. "Mm. You taste so good, sakura." He stripped down naked. My eyes widened as I saw his size. "See something you like?" he smirked. I blushed. He positioned himself at the entrance of my wet core. "Ready, sakura?" he asked in a husky voice. I nodded weakly. He slid into me slowly. I winced in pain. I was about to scream, but got silenced by a kiss. The pain subdued. "Better?" he asked. I nodded. He started pumping slowly in and out of me. I gasped with each thrust. He went faster. "OH KAMI HIDAN!" I screamed as we both released. He slid out of me and he pulled the covers over us.

"Ill have to pull more pranks on you," i said, smiling as we both fell asleep.

* * *

Me: Hope you enjoyed! It was short, but i kinda wasnt in the mood. Cuz... yeah. you know.

Until next time... JA NE!

~Nikki


End file.
